frsubspeciesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Skyborne
Lore The Skyborne, centuries ago, had been given to the Windsinger, formed of cloud and light, by the Lightweaver herself as a gift in hope of peace between their territories. It is said that the Lightweaver blessed the statues with eternal life, so as to never have their cloudy forms dissipate with the strong winds of the Windswept Plateau. The Windsinger loved his statuesque clouds and took them with him wherever he went for a time, they were his silent companions. After a century of being kept in a satchel, constantly being exposed to magical essences from around Sornieth as they were taken across the realm, the statues began to seemingly come to life, but their existence made them depressed in the end. They could not feel the wind, they could not truly see the world and they could not truly love anything. Seeing them come alive in a such a slow and sad way, the Windsinger felt great pity for them. They were trapped in almost unmoving bodies, they couldn't experience the wind and world like he could. So the Windsinger decided to breathe life into them, while they were not his children, he was overwhelmed with a fatherly belief in their will to live and hoped they find themselves in their new bodies. He breathed life into the 12 different cloudy bodies. Each cloud that received life that day, became a new variant of the Skyborne. Though some fled in fear of their new existences and scattered around the land of Sornieth. The Skyborne became whole that day, their cloudy bodies were twisted and re-formed into flesh and bone. Able to truly feel the gusts and breezes like they had always wanted! They could finally live and in doing so, praise the Windsinger for his kind actions in giving them life. Those that were not afraid of their lives formed a home in the Twisting Crescendo or nearby it, the powerful winds ever reminding them of their new lives and their old unfeeling ones. Those who feared this new life hid themselves in the other territories, little did they know that it would change them forever. The Crescendo-living Skyborne tasked themselves to every day praise the Windsinger from their homes, dancing and performing great synchronised aerial displays to please him. As centuries slowly passed by, the Skyborne and their brethren flourished, new variants would finally leave their self-imposed exile domains of the 10 other territories and join in the revelations of the Crescendo. And for a time, everything was happy. One day, a fateful day, a great disaster happened. There came a mysterious ailment among the Skyborne, killing hundreds of their clan and smiting them into the sea below within days. The remaining fled in fear of their lives, the Crescendo was no longer their home, something had tainted it and hopefully, if they stayed away for long enough, the turbulent and vicious winds would force the intruding ailment out. The Skyborne that survived went into hiding, they only knew the sky, so they remained above the plateau, only the Windsinger knowing of their existence, he tried to convince them to come down, but they were too fearful. They remained up in those clouds, hidden from all who may seek them until recently. A Skyborne fell from the sky and straight into the great tree of a medium sized Imperial clan. When found by the elder and taken in, the Skyborne was surprised to see her species among them, though not her breed, it surprised her all the same. She then felt obliged to share stories as thanks for helping her. She told of her ancestors, of flying with the Windsinger in his travels eons ago. She spoke of her home in the sky, that that was all she had known until now. Her people above had been sure that no life would survive the illness, but perhaps the illness had long been gone and they were just too afraid of returning to their previous lives. The Skyborne female thanked the clan greatly for helping her, and spoke of returning one day soon with her own clan and living amongst the new inhabitants of the Windswept Plateau, that her people should never have hidden so long in the sky. A thus began the Time of Returning, where all Skyborne hiding in the sky began to return to their beloved homeland from the clouds above. First came the Skyborne, their light blue colours and white wispy look giving them the semblance of a clear sky. Then came the Stormborne, they are dark and gloomy looking compared to the original variant, their colours being of a thunderstorm. The Tempestorne were next, sporting white and pale greys along their hides, these dragons looked pure, though they no doubt hid an aggressive side just like the storms they bear semblance to. The latest variant that has left the sky, is the Duneborne variant. They a very different from the other variants as they sport incredible golden colours, they were born in great sandstorms. There has been speak of the Gravity-borne, but none have seen them appear as of yet. Familiars The Skyborne are known to love birds due to them being so in tune with the sky. As such, they are far more likely to have birds or winged creatures as familiars. Every bird familiar is allowed so long as it is listed here. { List Of Familiars to be here! } Apparel The Skyborne like to travel light, though this does not apply to all of them. The original Skyborne wore no clothing, but those that scattered from the Windswept Plateau originally, took to wearing all manner of apparel. Though it is always sky-related, meaning they all wear something that relates to the sky. The most commonly known apparel for Skyborne to wear is Birdskull. { List Of Apparel to be here! } Variants Skyborne The original variant. Born from clear skies and calm clouds. These are usually coloured in gentle blues and calm whites. Stormborne The Lightning Variant, they they became the Stormborne in the midst of a great thunderstorm. Their colours vary just like storm to storm, they are known for having somewhat tough hides and a immunity to many forms of electricity. Tempestborne The Wind Variant, as their name suggests, these variants remained in the fearsome Twisting Crescendo. Their hides are naturally very tough and their flight capability is unrivalled in all the other Skyborne variants. Duneborne Earth Variant, as the name would suggest, these variants became the Duneborne within a vicious sandstorm. This variant has a strong build, they are not great flyers but they are fantastic at withstanding almost any kind of brute force. Category:Wind Category:Imperial